Southern Africa has the highest tuberculosis incidence in the world and South Africa is one of the 22 countries in the world that account for 80% of the global TB burden. The Western Cape province of South Africa has one of the highest reported tuberculosis incidences in the world at 500/100,000 population/year. TB, particularly in association with HIV/AIDS, is one of the major problems confronting sub-Sahara Africa where TB is the leading killer of people living with HIV. The Stellenbosch University Faculty of Health Sciences recently chartered a Centre for Tuberculosis Research and Education (CENTRE) with the mission of significantly contributing to the control of tuberculosis through purposeful interdepartmental and multidisciplinary research, education and training in collaboration with other national and international institutions. The CENTRE aims among others are 1. to enhance the collaboration and communication among TB and TB/HIV/AIDS researchers within the University as well as with other research collaborators in the Western Cape, South Africa and southern Africa, and 2. to improve the structured and unstructured education and training of graduate and post-graduate (Masters, Ph.D. and post-doctorate) students and young researchers who investigate adult and pediatric TB and TB/HIV/AIDS in southern Africa. The CENTRE is expected to have a significant impact on the training of researchers with a specific focus of understanding the dynamics of the rapidly spreading HIV/AIDS epidemic in southern Africa and its effect on the TB epidemic. The grant funds are intended to fund the work of a Steering Committee consisting of members from the CENTRE, the Harvard School of Public Health, and other potential co-operating partners. The Steering Committee with the CENTRE Director as Chairman will lead the development of a 2003 Strategic Plan for Graduate & Post-graduate Education in TB/HIV/AIDS Research. By the end of one year the CENTRE Director will prepare and assemble a Phase II Comprehensive Agreement application to fund the subsequent implementation of the 2003 Strategic Plan.